


one spider, two ants

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (( lebih baik dibaca setelah buka puasa h3h3h3 )), Alternate Timeline, Family, Fluff, Hail Scotter Hail Spideyant, I'm only friend with ooc, Kid Fic, M/M, Male Slash, OOC, Romance, SpideyAnt, Timeline What Timeline, Viva Crackship, scotter, tbh more like timeline ga jelas, what is ic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teorinya, kehadiran peter, cassie, dan scott di bawah atap yang sama adalah ketidakberesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one spider, two ants

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   * Seluruh karakter dan semesta yang digunakan dalam fiksi ini adalah milik Marvel dan para penciptanya. Saya hanya meminjam ~~dan mengacaukan~~  mereka **tanpa**  membuat keuntungan selain kepuasan pribadi
>   * Buat Eri dan kawan-kawan penyuka scotter lain (tengs uda mau terjerumus ke palung ini)
>   * Mengambil tempat setelah Civil War MCU. Etapi ini terinspirasi dari [Because, Captain America](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6908602) karyanya [Prentice](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/Prentice) sih, jadi bisa dibilang ini canon-divergence juga h4h4h4 /ditabok
>   * Lebih bagus dibaca setelah berbuka karena mengandung konten yang menjurus ~~maapkan pikiran ini~~
> 


[ **i.** ]

 

“Cassieeeee~!!!”

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum senang begitu suara ayahnya terdengar keras. Mengikuti instingnya sebagai gadis kecil, Cassie berlari mencari ayahnya, meninggalkan Barbie yang baru saja ia tenggelamkan di bak mandi.

Senyum Cassie pecah selebar-lebarnya begitu mereka bertemu di depan pintu.

“Dad!”

“Ah, Cassie~!” Scott diterjang, lantas mengamankan putrinya dalam pelukan selama beberapa saat. Cassie, mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dari bahu Scott, menyadari kehadiran sosok lain di tengah-tengah semerbak harum shampo Scott dan desir angin pekarangan.

“Itu siapa, Dad?”

“Ah,” Scott melirik sebelum melepaskan pelukan. “Itu keluarga barumu. Calon keluarga, sebenarnya.”

Cassie menatap orang asing itu dengan kening berkerut.

“Apa dia kakakku?”

“Kakak?” Scott tertawa, berdiri dan meraih pundak orang itu. “Bukan, Cas, bukan. Ayo, sambut calon ibu barumu!”

Ada jeda panjang di antara mereka bertiga. Cassie membuka mulutnya namun tidak bersuara, terlanjur bingung berat. Si orang asing tersenyum manis tapi mendesis tajam mematikan, _Scott!_

“… ibuku?”

“Yep.”

“Tapi, Dad, dia masih muda.”

“Betul.”

“Dan dia laki-laki,”

“Tepat sekali.”

Hening kembali terjadi dan Peter, dengan senyuman yang mulai terasa kering, ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari muka bumi.

 

 

[ **ii.** ]

 

Untuk beberapa alasan, Cassie memutuskan memanggil Peter dengan namanya.

Peter di sisi lain tidak keberatan, sedikit lega malah, sebab baginya panggilan ‘mom’ atau bahkan ‘papa’ terdengar… aneh. Itu membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman meski dia menyembunyikannya dari Scott, tapi syukurnya, Cassie tidak akan menggunakan panggilan itu.

Omong-omong, Scott sedang rindu Cassie dan beruntung sekali Maggie mau mengalah, membiarkan anaknya (dan anakku, tambah Scott) menginap selama seminggu terlepas dari kemarahannya begitu Cassie bercerita tentang _Dad punya calon mama baru_. _Dia laki-laki dan masih muda, mum._

Mata Cassie berbinar riang begitu melihat apartemen ayahnya ternyata besar, dengan dua kamar tidur _dan_ dua kamar mandi. Dia tidak berteriak _waaah!!_ Atau semacamnya tapi Peter cukup tahu gadis kecil itu menyukai tempat ini.

Scott masih uring-uringan mengingat fakta apartemen ini dibeli bukan olehnya, tapi oleh Tony Stark si Pria Besi. Iya, Tony Stark yang itu. Yang pernah ia sindir waktu di penjara, yang Hank sering remehkan, yang Scott lawan waktu Perang Sipil kemarin—alangkah malunya Scott kini dia malah menggunakan apartemen pemberian pria itu. Aslinya bukan untuk Scott, memang, Tony memberikannya untuk Peter kalau-kalau dia diperlukan dalam suatu misi, tapi Peter jarang ke sana dan menurutnya lebih baik Scott gunakan saja karena toh dia kan mau tinggal sendiri. Peter nanti-nanti saja menginap. Bibi May kan tidak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Jadi, yah, begitu.

 

 

[ **iii.** ]

 

“Aku laper,” kata Peter suatu sore, bersandar ke dinding selagi membaca majalah dengan bosan. Buka halaman, baca sekilas, ganti. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada artikel bagus yang menarik perhatian.

“Hm?” Scott tidak kalah bosan mencari-cari acara bagus di tivi. “Aku sih, baper.”

Peter mendengus, matanya melempar pandangan aneh disertai alisnya yang terangkat. “Baper apanya,” dia menyahut. “Kerjaanmu cuma ganti-ganti saluran dari tadi, nonton aja nggak, mau baper gimana.”

“Loh, aku kan baper karena kamu.”

“Hah?” Scott menyebalkan karena kadang-kadang dia tidak masuk akal (Peter pikir itu ada hubungannya dengan sejarah penjaranya dulu). Dan ambigu. Lebih sering ambigu. Tidak mesum sih, tapi kata-katanya sering bermakna dua dan Peter jadi suka menyalahartikan—yah, mungkin Peter saja yang pikirannya menjurus. Tapi kan dia remaja! Wajar dong, kalau sedikit terpengaruh lingkungan.

Tombol merah ditekan. Televisi mati. Scott bangkit dari sofa dan pindah duduk di lantai, di sebelah Peter. Dia melirik sedikit halaman yang terbuka sebelum memutuskan kalau itu tidak menarik, lalu bergeser ke samping, menipiskan jarak. Peter ikut bergeser, jaga jarak. Scott manyun.

“Masa ga ngerti sih,” ujarnya. Kukuh ingin dekat-dekat. Peter risih telinganya ditempeli. “Alasanku baper itu ya kamu. Kita pertama ketemu langsung ciuman—di Perang Sipil, kalau boleh kutambahkan—terus aku dipenjara dan ga bisa ketemu kamu tanpa tahu kejelasan hubungan kita. Kamu pikir rasanya gimana?”

Makin merinding. Ingin menjawab tapi ada yang mendahului.

“Baper itu apa, _Dad_?” Cassie muncul entah dari mana, menggendong boneka yang Scott hadiahkan di ulangtahunnya yang lalu.

Peter melotot, refleks menempeleng Scott supaya jauh-jauh dari mukanya. Scott mengaduh, sakit hati diinterupsi dan menjerit kolosal secara internal _CASSIE JANGAN JADI COCKBLOCK DONG—!_

Tapi anaknya tampak sangat polos, seperti malaikat mini yang muncul di bahu kanan. Scott tidak jadi memarahinya. Tidak tega. Cassie toh masih kecil, masih penasaran, masih ingin tahu lebih banyak. Apa salahnya?

( salahnya tidak ada. salah _mu_ , banyak. )

“Sini, Cassie,” Scott merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, siap menampung Cassie dalam pelukan. “Sini.”

Cassie menghambur masuk, lengannya dia lingkarkan ke leher ayahnya. “Baper itu apa, Dad?” dia bertanya lagi.

“Baper itu singkatan bawa perasaan,”

“Bawa perasaan?”

“Hu-um. Kau pernah kan nonton film yang sedih dan menangis?”

“Pernah. Waktu Simba mati aku menangis,”

“Nah,” Scott bilang, sambil mengelus rambut putrinya. “Itu namanya baper, sayang.”

Peter tadinya ingin marah-marah kalau Scott ngomong yang tidak-tidak, ah, tapi toh yang terjadi jauh dari praduganya.

 

 

[ **iv.** ]

 

Cassie mau makan, tapi dengan syarat Peter yang menyuapinya.

“Sayang,” bujuk Scott. “Makan sendiri saja, ya? Biasanya juga begitu, kan?”

“Tidak mau.” Cassie menggembungkan pipi.

Awalnya dia ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian Peter melirik piring di tangannya dan merasa sayang kalau masakannya (ya, Peter _bisa_ masak) malah dibuang tanpa dimakan. Peter setuju setelah beberapa saat, dan Cassie, dengan senyum gembira di wajah, langsung berpindah ke kursi makan di sebelah Peter—meninggalkan Scott sendirian di sisi meja yang lain.

“Nah, Cassie,” kata Peter, menyuap sesendok dari piring kecil. “Katakan, ‘aaa’.”

“Aaaa,” Cassie membuka mulut, menerima makanan yang disodorkan. Peter mengamatinya dengan saksama.

“Enak?”

Anggukan Cassie berhasil mengukir senyum samar di wajah Peter. “Enak,” sahutnya. “Cassie ingin cepat-cepat jadi dewasa.”

“Kenapa?” Peter mengangkat alis.

“Biar Cassie bisa seperti Peter,” jawab Cassie di sela kunyahan. “Seperti Dad juga.”

Scott di seberang meja menahan desakan untuk menyeringai liar. Aw, siapa sangka Peter Parker punya aura yang bisa memenangkan hati Cassie kecil? Bukan Scott, pastinya. Dia kira Peter cuma remaja jenius bawel yang secara beruntung mampu menarik perhatian Tony Stark.

“Oh ya, Dad,” panggilan Cassie membuyarkan lamunan Scott tentang hanya-dia-yang-tahu-entah-apa-itu, menyadarkannya dari bayang-bayang semu. “Bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Peter?”

Scott tersedak. Peter buru-buru menyodorkan gelas ke depan mukanya setelah sempat menjatuhkan sendok kembali ke piring. Dari kontak mata yang mereka lakukan, keduanya jelas tahu masing-masing sama bingungnya.

Sebab dengan adanya _ciuman beda kubu_ di tengah perang sipil antara Iron Man dan Captain America, pertemuan pertama mereka bukan cerita yang patut didengar anak-anak.

 

 

[ **v.** ]

 

“Kau _tidak_ pernah bilang kau pandai bernyanyi,” seru Scott begitu Peter menutup pintu kamar Cassie.

“Eh?” lelaki itu menatap Scott dengan heran. “Kau mendengarku bernyanyi?”

Scott mengangguk.

“Yah, itu…” Peter menggaruk tengkuk, tersenyum canggung. “Cassie minta dinyanyikan. Aku cuma tahu _lullaby_ tadi—tahu banyak sih, tapi yang kuhapal ya yang tadi itu, soalnya dulu—“

“Tetap tidak menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kau bernyanyi dengan baik,” potong Scott, melipat kedua tangannya. Peter mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali.

“Kau… cemburu?”

Lalu tertawa, pelan tapi geli.

“Astaga, Scott, kau _cemburu_ pada Cassie? _Anakmu_?  Scott, aku—“ kalimatnya terpotong tawa yang berderai keluar. “Aku tidak—pfft! Maksudku, aku tahu kau konyol dan di beberapa momen bisa menjadi sangat bodoh, tapi ini—“

“Diam,” Scott mengernyit, pura-pura marah. “Kau pengkhianat.”

Peter menyelesaikan tawanya, yang lambat laun ciut menjadi kekehan kecil. “Apa, kau marah sekarang? Hanya karena aku penyanyi yang hebat?”

Scott memalingkan wajah, tapi tetap melirik-lirik.

“Oh, ayolah,” kekehan Peter berubah jadi senyum selagi dia berjinjit, mencium pipi Scott. “Kautahu aku akan bernyanyi untukmu semalaman penuh kalau kau mau.”

Inginnya Scott berpura-pura marah lebih lama lagi, tapi dia tidak bisa karena ekspresi dinginnya telanjur runtuh digantikan senyum licik yang menyebar dari Peter. Ditariknya lengan Peter untuk dipaksa ikut berlari ke kamar mereka.

“Kalau begitu, ayo kita buktikan.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~why am I doing this what am I even doing with my life anymore I don't even know what or why or how~~  
>  ~~~~  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
